


Quetzcoalt

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has always been dedicated to the Order. No one knew how much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This story begins a long time ago, even before the existence of the Republic. In a time when the myths were real. Two powerful warriors met: the brave Lord of Sky and the seductive Empress of Serpents. At first they only knew about the other by rumors, over time curiosity took hold of them and, as if they had marked, they met on a deserted planet. The Lord became fascinated with the scales of an indescribable shades of blue and her chamaleonic eyes. While the Empress was delighted with the feathers of a flaming red and piercing black eyes.  
Despite the mutual interest they decided that the best way to know each other was a good fight. The crater that formed in what was an extremely flat valley became a the deepest sea basin of the planet. They knew they had finally found the perfect match, they complemented each other. From their love was born an only child. He had his mother’s eyes and scales and his father’s hair and wings. For a long time they were happy.  
Deciding he wanted to see more of the galaxy, the son said goodbye to his parents and, opening his wings, went in search of adventure. Centuries passed before he found an Order dedicated to understand the mysteries of the Force. He was intrigued by what these beings had discovered and decided he wanted to learn.  
Time passed and he discovered a new facet of his own being that he did not yet know. One day when he was studying he realized he was not feeling well and soon he was feeling very hot. Soon his body burst into flames. Nothing was left except ashes. Members of the order were astonished and unsure what to do, until the great master crouched in the ashes and from it took a little winged serpent that soon turned into a baby with scales and wings.  
The child grew up in the temple with a great understanding of the laws of order from an early age. It was clear that the boy had most of his memories of before burning it and the older he got the more he remembered.  
He lived and died many times in order. Sometimes early, sometimes centuries would pass before his new death. To protect his secret only the great master might know his true identity. He laughed, cried, loved and lost. He had many apprentices and many masters and life went on. Different names for each start but always the same last name in honor of his parents: Kenobi.  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan have a talk with master Yoda

Obi-Wan walked with a look of concern on his face. The knights and masters he passed turned to see the initiate go. He stopped only when in front of a well known door, he rang the bell and waited for the response. When the door opened, he was face to face with Master Yoda.

-Good morning, Master Yoda. Could I talk to you alone for a few moments?

-Good morning, initiate Kenobi. You can enter. Serious matter this is, uhh?

-Yes Master.

Within the venerable master quarters, Obi-Wan felt calmer. After all it was not the first time he was there. As he sat on a cushion in front of a coffee table, master Yoda preparing tea. Using force to levitate the mug and teapot to the room, soon the old master sat in front of the young. For a while they just took tea without exchanging words.

-Concerned you look, Obi-Wan.

With a sigh, the appearance of the young man wavered like a mirage before changing. From his back emerged wings in various shades of red, delicate blue scales adorned his face on his cheeks and the back of hands and his pupils were vertical. Seeing the change in the boy's appearance, the master's posture changed becoming more straight and attentive.

-I'm worried, old friend. My dreams are being invaded by treacherous shadows ... I feel the power of the dark side getting stronger.

-Certain of that are you? - was asked in a whisper.

-The Last time I felt this was before the New Sith Wars. - Obi-Wan said with all seriousness that the issue deserved.

-War ... prepared for that the Republic is not ...- yoda commented.

-And Neither the jedi. So I came to see you. We need to prepare the new generation for this new war. Even if only mandatory course of healing.

-Uhh, I see. My heart it weighs that war young jedi have as future.

-I know.- Obi-Wan's face was sad and his eyes reflected his true age - Unfortunately there is nothing we can do besides mitigate our loss and pray that the force preserve us. I feel that this will be one of the worst wars the galaxy has ever seen.

-Show the way the force will. Faith we must have. Ever changing the future is, Master Kenobi.

With a light laugh, the appearance of Obi-Wan shifted to what was previously.

-And I can always count on you to relieve my doubts, padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is 9 years old here


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melida/Daan

_-Cerasi!!!!_

These had been troubled days. Cerasi was being watched in the medical center by guards on both sides of the conflict to be sure that a second attack did not take the life of the young. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was forced to lead the Young.

\- "Of all the missions I have attended these with child soldiers always left me exhausted. And with all the commotion around Cerasi I have to stay calm and the ceasefire basically alone. "- Thought Obi-Wan.

The ship with the envoy of the jedi he asked to help finalize the treaty was finishing the landing protocols and he knew exactly who the Council had sent.

\- "Seriously, Yoda. Some days you can be so predictable. "- Obi-Wan thought with a sigh -" Well, if that's the game I better enjoy and have fun "- was wicked thought.

From the ship comes out his current former master, Qui-Gon Jinn. By the posture he had, it was obvious that he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

-Master Jedi, welcome to Melida/Daan. We appreciate that you have come to help us finalize the peace treaties. - Obi-Wan said in his kindest voice, as if they didn’t  knew each other or that they had parted on bad terms.

The master jedi was disconcerted.

\- "Who was that young man of impeccable posture and refined voice? It was impossible that a few weeks have changed him so much as to be unrecognizable. "- Qui-Gon did not know how to react. Before him was his last padawan. Another who had abandoned him for what he believed, narrow interests. All right, Obi-Wan wanted to help end a civil war that plagued had that planet for years. But that's not to say that he did not feel betrayed. And there he was acting with an attitude as if he had been a planetary leader a lifetime!

\- Governor Kenobi, I hope that the peace talks are fruitful for all involved. - Qui-Gon answered a little more coldly than it was properly political.

-But of course master jedi. Please come, I will accompany you to your habitations so you can rest. The negotiations will be started today afternoon. A Young will  pick you up to accompany you for the boardroom. - Obi-Wan answered in a placid voice, as if he had not noticed the tone that Qui-Gon had used, unbalancing the master even more.

-Why are you acting as if we did not knew each other? - finally Qui-Gon  asked.

-Why should I. You made it very clear what you thought of me when I came to you with the request for help on behalf of Young. Regardless of the fact that the jedi vowed to help those who asked. The least you should have done if you were serious about these votes was has sent a message to the Council on the situation. Children were dying in an attempt to stop a war and you were only concerned with yours attachment to master Tahl. That's the reason I left the Order, they needed help and I could help nothing more nor less. - Obi-Wan replied. In his voice there was nothing but disappointment. That said he turned and went down the hall to the conference room to prepare for the negotiations, leaving behind an extremely pale master. Nevertheless, his mind was far away.

\- "How deep the Order fell when a master is not able to do what is right rather than what is easy?" - Obi-Wan thought depressed - "The dark side is getting more intense faster than I thought it would . Honestly, if the Force had not chosen me to help Jinn recover from the episode with Xanatos I never would have blocked my bond with master Windu. "

On the walls, his shadow showed a boy with wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think no one expected the commentary on Master Windu.


End file.
